


Walking at Night

by al_mp4



Series: Greek gods!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, this boy is so in love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_mp4/pseuds/al_mp4
Summary: "Why are you always behind me?" he says. Oh gods, he speaks. Kei already knows it's over for him, nothing will ever come close to being as beautiful as what he just heard. He doesn't answer, why isn't his mouth moving? He always argues with Shouyou, during those brief moments when they see each other when the sun sets and the moon rises. Why can't he talk now?Is it because of the eyes that are watching him? Of the countless stars around him, but also in front of him, in the form of a boy a few centimeters shorter than him? Is it because he literally cannot tear his eyes away from a tuft of hair that's protuding form the top of the boy's  head? It looks soft, Kei wonders what it would feel like to touch it.----------A short greek gods AU.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Greek gods!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Walking at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone that happened to click on this!
> 
> Let me begin by saying that this is my first fic. Like, ever. And english isn't my first language, so i'm pretty much setting myself up for my own death sentence, but whatever.
> 
> There are probably many mistakes in how this fic is worded and stuff like that, so if you notice any while reading, feel free to let me know in the comments (in a kind way, or i will definitely start crying)! Or you, know, just write anything in the comments. I need validation. 
> 
> A small note:  
> Kei: god of the moon,  
> Tadashi: god of the night/stars,  
> Shouyou: god of the sun,  
> Koushi: god of beauty and love.

Before, there was nothing. Or maybe there was everything.

Until one day, the universe is born. And with it so is Kei, the god of the moon- he’s silent, reserved.

And every night, before he comes out, to bring light to the people on Earth, someone else does, a boy with long hair and so, oh my gods, _so many_ freckles across his skin. He makes it dark before him, so that Kei can brighten the black night that's everywhere around them.

And Kei hasn't spoken to him yet- he sees him every night, and yet he doesn't know _how_ , how he could speak to this boy that looks ethereal, that always walks before him. He watches him, how he brings the night to the world, but still always seems so _bright._ How he turns on the stars, one by one, but they're still nothing when compared the the ones on his skin.

So he watches, following his steps, like a silent, distant shadow.

Until finally, one day, the boy that's walking ahead of him turns-

and it's the first time Kei looks at him in the eyes. He forgets how to breathe, but he never turns his gaze. He doesn't think he can.

That boy, the boy that looks like someone decided to paint on his face with the universe's most beautiful brush, is still looking at him, and Kei just. _Stares_. Why did he turn around? Why now? Why is he looking at him while tilting his head like that, it makes him look so _cute-_

"Why are you always behind me?" he says. Oh gods, he speaks. Kei already knows it's over for him, nothing will ever come close to being as beautiful as what he just heard. He doesn't answer, why isn't his mouth moving? He always argues with Shouyou, during those brief moments when they see each other when the sun sets and the moon rises. Why can't he talk now?

Is it because of the eyes that are watching him? Of the countless stars around him, but also in front of him, in the form of a boy a few centimeters shorter than him? Is it because he literally cannot tear his eyes away from a tuft of hair that's protuding form the top of the boy's head? It looks soft, Kei wonders what it would feel like to touch it.

"Hello?" the eyes watching him now have a hint of annoyance in them. Gods, no. Kei displeased him. He doesn't know why he cares so much about that, why his chest feels a little bit tighter- he has no problem arguing with Tobio about him being an idiot despite the fact that _he's supposed to be the god of strategy_ , and yet here he is, wanting to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness to someone he hasn't even spoken to. Is it because of his eyes? It must be.

"What?" he hears himself say. Good job, really. Gods, if Koushi could hear him now, he would be laughing his ass off. The older god showed his love like that, he supposes.

"I asked why you're always behind me." that melodious tone says again. Kei nods dumbly, but just because he wants to hear him talk again. He sounds better than any instrument he's ever heard.

"Uh," Kei says, as eloquent as ever. "I'm- I'm, supposed to?" why did he phrase that like a question? Why the hell is the boy still staring at him with _those eyes-_

"No," the stars deity says, "you're not."

What.

"I am," Kei is finally able to form coherent sentences, it seems. "the moon needs to rise when night falls. It's how it should be."

"Yes," the boy is staring at him with a peculiar expression, now. He seems both confused, and- amused? Why is he amused? Well, Kei did come off like a tongue-tied fool a few seconds ago, but the night deity looks way too kind to make fun of him for that. To make fun of anyone, for that matters. "the moon is supposed to rise when the night falls, but not after. You're supposed to rise at the same time as me. With me."

Kei stares at the person in front of him. The boy with eyes so deep that he wants to lose himself into them, with hair so dark and soft-looking that he wants to caress it until his last breath, with skin so amazingly painted that he wants to count every single star that covers it. And this, this _apparition_ , just said that-

"I- what?" he can just ask, dumbfoundedly. And- yes, the boy is _definitely_ laughing at him now. Kei hears a soft giggle, and dear gods, how did he even think that his voice would be the most beautiful thing he's ever heard? When this ghost of a laughter exists?

" _W_ _hat?_ " Kei snaps, and immediately wants to slap himself, but the incarnation of the stars is still looking at him with amusement in his eyes. "Sorry," those beautiful, mesmerizing lips starts saying, and then he looks at Kei like he's expecting something.

Oh. _Oh._

"Kei," he immediately answers. Maybe too quickly. "My name is Kei"

"Well, sorry, _K_ _ei_." and my gods, the way the moon deity feels after those lips say his name is undescribable. He feels a fire ignite in him from head to toe, and the only thing he knows is that he just wants to hear it again.

"I'm just saying," the night god continues, "that you're supposed to rise at the same time as me. Walk beside me. Not after."

"...Why?" is the only thing that Kei can muster.

The boy's eyes sparkle again, with even more amusement. It seems that Kei has just gotten himself the title of _eternal fool_ in his eyes. Ryuunosuke and Yuu would have a field day with this.

"Because that's how it's supposed to be, _Kei_." the god of the moon shivers. "The moon should follow the same pace as the night, and vice-versa."

Kei only keeps staring at him. How? How is he supposed to move, while those _damned eyes-_

"Well?" the night deity asks, and Kei's feet move on his own. He walks next to the boy, and realizes he's not breathing anymore. "Okay." he manages to mutter.

" _Well?_ " the boy repeats, and Kei doesn't understand. What more does he want him to do? He already managed to walk next to him, isn't that enough? Oh gods, does he want Kei to- to _carry him_? He may be tall, but he isn't actually that strong-

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

His name? His name. Does he really have one? He looks like someone that shouldn't. Someone whose name shouldn't be uttered- that doesn't _deserve_ to be uttered by anyone.

And he wants to tell it to Kei?

"Okay." he says, because he already knows that he couldn't deny this person anything. He could, quite literally, bring him the moon, if he asked.

 _"Well?"_ the boy repeats, for the third time. Kei wants to punch himself, he almost does.

"What's- what's your name?"

The boy looks at him, and a smile stretches across the stars on his face. Is he _sure_ he's not the god of beauty and love? He must be. Koushi may be beautiful, but he never left Kei panting with just a smile. "Tadashi," he says. "it's Tadashi"

 _Tadashi_ , Kei repeats to himself. _Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi._ He never wants to think about anything else.

"Good!" Tadashi ( _T_ _adashi,_ _Tadashi_ , _Tadashi-_ ) says flippantly, "Shall we go, then?"

Kei nods, "Okay, Tadashi." and starts walking with him, next to him.

The moon and the stars, forever joined.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they became friends until Tadashi kissed Kei and Kei straight-up exploded. The end.
> 
> Well, that was it! Thank you so much for reading! This ship means a lot to me. A friend of mine and I were talking about what gods the different Karasuno boys would be, and this just sort of happened. 
> 
> Okay, then! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day,  
> Al


End file.
